


to be something special

by Kitsune-Feuchen (Feuchen)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Kitsune-Feuchen
Summary: Inuoka thinks about Hinata at the end of a short Nekoma training camp in Miyagi.





	to be something special

**Author's Note:**

> i had to write something for this pairing >///<

He stared silently out of the window of their training camp quarters. It was already dark outside and you could see the stars and the moon in the night sky.

It was a beautiful sight and in those moments he envied his rival that he always had that sight. In Tokyo, he could enjoy this view rather less true, but it was too big. The naturalness of this landscape.

"Inuoka?"

Surprised, Inuoka turned around and blinked when he saw the setter of his team. "Kenma?"

"It’s nice here, isn‘t it?", Kenma murmured and now also looked outside, even if his eyes continued to show no particular emotion.

"Yes," Inuoka nodded, smiling slightly. He felt that Kenma saw through him. The setter was able to see through everyone pretty well. But he was glad he did not speak directly. He did not know if he wanted to talk about it. Or could.

"We’re one more day in Miyagi," Kenma muttered, resting his arms on the windowsill, "I’d like to see Shouyou."

Inuoka jumped a little and turned his head to the setter, looked at him a bit puzzled. Sometimes he wondered what Kenma felt for the middle blocker of Karasuno. "Kenma?"

"Huh?" Kenma said without taking his eyes off the view.

"What is Shouyou for you?" Inuoka asked, turning his attention back to the night sky as well.

Kenma waited a moment before shrugging and leaning from the windowsill. "Nothing special."

Inuoka just smiled and turned his head back to the other one. It was as typical as Kenma had said.

"What is Shouyou for you, Inuoka?" Kenma then started, looking at Inuoka.

"What?" He asked so quickly that he could barely control it properly, so he scratched the back of his head, "well, uh," he knew he’d liked the other middle blocker more than anything since they met. But could he say it to Kenma?

"Kenma!"

Even before Inuoka could think about it, he recognized Yamamoto, who wrapped his arms around Nekoma’s setter and grinned.

"Tora, stop that," Kenma muttered, turning his head to one side, then sighed and looked back to Inuoka, "you should tell Shouyou. Before it is too late."

"Huh, what?" Yamamoto looked at the other while still wrapping his arms around Kenma, "what are you two talking about?"

"Nothing, Tora," Kenma said quietly, not taking his eyes off the middle blocker.

Inuoka just looked confusedly at Kenma, while he thought about it a bit. He knew he should do it. Tomorrow was their last day of the short training camp in Miyagi. They still had a game, but then he could certainly apologize. He just had to take the chance to talk to Hinata.

–*–

After completing their final regeneration training after the next day’s practice game, Inuoka took a deep breath before turning to Kuroo. "Uh, Kuroo-san?"

"Hm? What is it, Inuoka?" Kuroo started, fixing his eyes on the other one.

"Uh, would it be possible for me to do something outside? There’s something here-" Inuoka started before he looked away, "I’d like to meet someone before we drive back."

Kuroo raised an eyebrow before grinning on his lips: "Be back here at 5pm and good luck!"

Inuoka stared at him as he felt exactly how he blushed. "Uh, thanks! I’ll be back in time!" He bowed once more, before he ran out of the hall and made his way to the grounds of Karasuno High School.

Kuroo stepped briefly to the entrance to the gym and continued grinning as he watched him, "It’s so cute when they grow up."

"You’re impossible, Kuroo," Yaku started next to him, giving him a good elbow punch, "can‘t you say that without making him so embarrassed?"

"Hm, should I, Yakkun?" Kuroo replied and shrugged, then turned away, "he’ll be fine and that crow will fit him."

–*–

He had not even realized that he had run all the way from the sports hall where they had the training game to Karasuno. Only when he leaned against the wall of the training hall, he noticed that he was a little out of breath.

For a moment, Inuoka breathed as he moved slightly slower to the side and toward the entrance. From inside you could hear the usual sound of volleyballs and sneakers running across the floor. Along with the general babble of voices.

It had been a while since he had been here the last time. For their first training game. When he first faced Hinata and realized how fascinated he was of the other.

For a moment he looked around the hall as he stood in the doorway and immediately followed the movement of the small middle blocker as he took one of his special attacks and brings the ball to the other side.

For a moment, he could not help but watch him without saying or doing anything. It was not even his intention to observe Karasuno during the training. He just wanted to talk to Hinata.

"Sorry, but what are you doing here?"

Inuoka looked up in surprise at the older man who looked at him. It was Karasuno’s vice-captain who quietly looked at him, but still Inuoka felt something more threatening in those eyes, even when he smiled and seemed so friendly. "Uh ... I really wanted to ... to Shouyou."

Sugawara studied the younger boy more closely before relaxing and turning around. "Hinata! Here is someone for you!"

Hinata stopped in the middle of the jump to hit another ball, causing the ball to land on the ground behind him. Instead, he looked at Sugawara and blinked in surprise as he recognized Inuoka. "Inuoka?! What are you doing here?" Without even noticing that Kageyama was yelling at him for stopping, he had run to the other middle blocker and grinned at him. "What are you doing here? Is Nekoma around here? Where’s Kenma?" It bubbled out of him one at a time as he looked past Inuoka before looking at him again.

Inuoka grinned a little embarrassed, while he could just smile about the other’s euphoria, before he became more serious again. "I’m alone here and can we talk somewhere?"

Hinata cocked his head and looked at his Senpai, which made Sugawara just smile.

"Go. I’ll fix that with Daichi," Sugawara said, stepping back into the hall, smiling at the others. He felt too much that he knew why Inuoka was here.

Hinata nodded enthusiastically and then walked with Inuoka a little over the schoolyard until they found a quieter corner. "Why are you here? I mean, Nekoma will definitely be in Miyagi when you’re here, right? Where are they?!"

Inuoka sighed. "We’ve had a few minor practice games in Miyagi the last few days," he finally said before taking a deep breath, "but actually ... Shouyou, I’m here because I want to tell you that I really like you."

"You had training games in Miyagi?" Hinata started in surprise, while he started to sulk a little, "and not against us?"

Inuoka scratched the back of his head. "Don‘t complain to me and ... did you even hear what I said?"

"I know, I know," Hinata murmured and sighed before briefly considering it and then looking at Inuoka in surprise, "Wait, what? Do I understand you correctly? So, that you,"

Inuoka noticed Hinata looking a little more embarrassed on his hands with which he was playing around. Why couldn‘t he stop finding the other so cute? "I think I fell in love with you."

"Inuoka, I," Hinata murmured and looked up, his face clearly red, "so, uh, I think I like you pretty much, too."

"Really?", Inuoka looked at him questioningly and looked more beaming at the smaller one, "that’s ... uh great! Uh and ... should we ...?"

Hinata swallowed something and nodded shyly, looking into the brown eyes of the other one. "I think ... maybe, well, um ...?"

Inuoka had to laugh a bit because they both didn‘t quite know what they wanted to say. So he finally shrugged, leaning forward and putting his lips on the smaller one’s, while simply preventing them from continuing to talk strange things.

It was a bit awkward, but still Inuoka felt that Hinata returned the kiss after a few seconds, so they just stood together in the playground for a moment, not caring for their outside world.

Only the louder clearing of the throat made the two of them break away from each other, whereupon Hinata clearly saw with red cheeks to the side, while Inuoka had just grabbed his hand and looked at the others at the side.

It didn‘t even surprise the middle blocker of Nekoma that his team - or rather Kuroo and Nekomata - just grinned at him broadly. Still, it did make sure that Inuoka probably turned red the way Hinata had been before.

"What are you doing here?" Inuoka mumbled horrified as he slowly let go of the other.

"Pick you up after Kuroo said you wanted to pass by Karasuno," Nekomata said, shrugging, grinning at the younger one, "don‘t worry. You still have enough time for you when we meet again."

Inuoka stared between the two back and forth, then decided to just turn once more to Hinata. He was a little frozen while standing next to him. That’s why Inuoka just chuckled and blew the little one a quick kiss on the forehead. "See you, Shouyou!"

Thawing a little out of his stupor, Hinata looked up at the other’s words and blinked confused, before finding himself again and smiling broadly, "I love you, Inuoka!"

Inuoka stopped walking to the others of his team as he felt the heat rushing to his head. Did Hinata have to be so direct if Kuroo and Nekomata were still within their reach? "Shouyou," he muttered, sensing that they wouldn‘t let him off easily if he didn‘t say anything to Hinata, so he turned around and looked at the other, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> [writing blogs, twitter and other links](https://linktr.ee/neko_feuchen)


End file.
